castlefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Der letzte Nagel
Der letzte Nagel ist die fünfzehnte Episode der dritten Staffel von Castle. Castle trifft einen alten Schulfreund wieder, der angeblich seine Frau getötet haben will. Um seine Unschuld zu beweisen, will Castle sich sogleich in die Ermittlungen stürzen, muss dabei aber feststellen, dass er tatsächlich schuldig sein könnte. Handlung Beckett, Esposito und Ryan kommen bei einem Tatort an unterhalten sich über ihre Pläne für den bevorstehenden Valentinstag. Das aufgefundene Opfer Vicky Westlake wurde mit einer Nagelpistole getötet. Beckett möchte den Ehemann Damien Westlake der getöteten Frau befragen, als sie überraschenderweise Castle bei dem vorfindet. Castle ist ein alter Freund von Damien und wusste bisher nicht, dass es sich hierbei um Becketts Fall handelt. Castle mischt sich ungewöhnlich kritisch in Becketts Befragung ein und die ist wütend auf ihn, da er ihre Autorität vor Damien, dem Ehemann in Frage gestellt hat. Castle kann nicht akzeptieren, dass Damien im Moment einer der Hauptverdächtigen ist. Vicky hatte aber auch Streit mit einem Handwerker, der für sie gearbeitet hat und den sie verdächtigte, sie bestohlen zu haben. Der Handwerker, Morris, ist der Besitzer der Nagelmaschine, mit der Vicky Westlake getötet wurde. Aber Morris behauptet, Vicky habe sich in der Zwischenzeit bei ihm entschuldigt für ihre Verdächtigungen. Damit rückt wieder Damien in den Fokus und Kate möchte gerne wissen, warum Castle so erbost darüber ist, dass der verdächtigt wird. Castle erzählt Kate, dass Damien ihn damals als Schriftsteller entdeckt und gefördert hat und der ihm als sein Mentor so viel bedeutet, dass er nicht glauben kann, dass der einen Menschen töten könnte. Esposito und Ryan haben aber neue Informationen über Damien, der bereits 20 Jahre zuvor im Mordfall seines Vaters der Hauptverdächtige war. Kate ist völlig aufgebraucht, dass Castle ihr diese Information vorenthalten hat und schickt ihn nach Hause und entlässt ihn von der Mitarbeit in diesem Fall. Castle konfrontiert Damien mit dem alten Fall und der bittet Castle um dessen Hilfe, um seine Unschuld zu beweisen. Der Ex-Mann Simon von Vicky behauptet in der Befragung durch Detective Beckett, dass Vicky darüber nachgedacht hat, Damien zu verlassen. Castle entschuldigt sich bei Kate, um wieder am Fall mitzuarbeiten aber was er erfahren muss, gefällt ihm gar nicht. Denn Damien war finanziell vollkommen auf seine Frau angewiesen und er würde bei einer Scheidung komplett leer ausgehen, während er im Falle ihres Todes das komplette Vermögen erbt. Seine nächste Hoffnung besteht in einem Kleinkriminellen, der sich am Tatort befand, aber der berichtet im Verhör nur davon, dass Vicky und Damien einen schlimmen Streit hatten. Die Ermittlungen haben in der Zwischenzeit ergeben, dass Damien eine Affäre hatte. Seine Geliebte Kelly erzählt, dass Vicky von dieser Beziehung wusste und dass diese vorhatte, ihren Mann zu verlassen. Im Verhör mit Beckett streitet Damien trotz der erschlagenden Beweise weiterhin ab, der Mörder seiner Frau zu sein. Und Castle lässt die ganze Sache keine Ruhe. Er besucht Damien in dessen Zelle und fragt den noch mal nach allen Details. Dabei hat Castle die rettende Idee, wie er beweisen kann, dass Vicky noch am Leben war, als Damien nach eigener Aussage seine Frau in ihrer Wohnung zurückgelassen hat. Beckett rückt dadurch aber nicht von ihrem Verdacht ab, schließlich könne er ja auch einen Auftragskiller angestellt haben, aber Castle fordert sie auf, auch andere Verdächtige in Betracht zu ziehen, so zum Beispiel Vickys Ex-Mann Simon Campbell. Castle macht sich unterdessen daran, endgültig zu beweisen, dass Damien unschuldig ist. Zusammen mit Alexis sucht er in der Mordakte nach Hinweisen und stößt dabei auf Hinweise auf einen Mann in der Nähe des Tatortes des Todes von Damiens Vater, den er wieder erkennt. Kate hat in der Zwischenzeit ermittelt, dass Damien nicht der Mörder von Vicky Westlake ist, sondern dass deren Kollegin sie getötet hat, da sie eine Affäre mit Simon Campbell, dem Ex-Mann Vickys, hatte und nicht akzeptieren wollte, dass der sie für Vicky verlassen wird. Aber nach der Aufklärung dieses Falles besucht Castle noch einmal Damien und konfrontiert den mit den neuen Erkenntnissen im Mordfall von dessen Vater. Es hat sich herausgestellt, dass Damien wirklich einen damaligen Schulfreund als Killer beauftragt hat und Castle konnte diesen zusammen mit Damien nun überführen. Nach diesem Zusammenstoß ist es an Kate, Castle wieder aufzubauen und ihn auf einen Drink einzuladen. Cast Hauptcast *Nathan Fillion als Richard Castle *Stana Katic als Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas als Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever als Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala R. Jones als Dr. Lanie Parish *Ruben Santiago-Hudson als Captain Roy Montgomery *Molly C. Quinn als Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan als Martha Rodgers Gast Cast * Jason Wiles als Damian Westlake * Tom Irwin als Simon Campbell * Alicia Coppola als Amber Patinelli * Efrain Figueroa als Ray Salazar * Andrea Bogart als Callie Langston * Ethan Phillips als James Farnham * Jack Dimich als Morris Hasberg * Marlene Forte als Blanca * Michelle Anne Johnson als Officer Greta Bailey * Kareem Grimes als Omar Lincoln * Paul Clausen als Charles Utley Soundtrack * Anywhere with You - The Seventeens Trivia Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode S3